Bright Tree Village
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet= Endor | regio= | type= Dorp | eigenaar= Ewoks | inwoners=Ewoks | gebouwd= | vernietigd= }} Bright Tree Village was een vooraanstaand Ewok dorp op Endor. De Ewoks van deze stam vochten mee tijdens de Battle of Endor en versloegen het Galactic Empire. Locatie Bright Tree Village lag ten Westen van Lake Sui en van de Imperial Shield Generator Bunker op Endor in een bos genaamd Happy Grove. In dit bos was voldoende voedsel, kruiden en bomen aanwezig zoals de sacrale Sunberry Trees. Bright Tree Village bood onderdak aan zo’n 200 Ewoks en het centrale deel van het dorp bevond zich op zo’n 15 meter hoogte van de grond. In dit deel van het bos werden de Life-Tree bomen slechts 40 meter hoog. Het dorp was op zo’n grote hoogte gebouwd om de gevaarlijke roofdieren ’s nachts te vermijden zoals de gevaarlijke reusachtige Goraxes. Sommige leden van de stam leefden in de nabije omgeving van Bright Tree Village zoals de Warrick familie, Kaink en Chukha-Trok, de houthakker. Opbouw thumb|left|250px|Centrale plein van het dorp na de Battle of Endor Het dorp was gebouwd rond een centraal deel en plein dat op zo’n 15 meter hoogte was gebouwd. Het laagst bij de grond woonden de ongetrouwde mannelijke Ewoks van de stam die tevens dienst deden als wachters. Het voedsel werd gestockeerd boven het centrale deel. Het hout van de bomen bleek ontzettend bestand tegen het vuur dat de Ewoks toch veelvuldig gebruikten in hun samenleving. De boomstronken werden uitgehouwen en deze dienden als woning voor de Ewoks. Sommige woningen werden ook aan een boomstam gebouwd. De daken werden gemaakt van steppe- of savannegras. Al deze boomstammen waren verbonden met houten platformen en loopbruggen zodat het dorp een wirwar werd van pleintjes, looppaden en bruggen. Bepaalde passages waren met opzet niet overbrugd zodat Ewoks met lianen of liften deze afstand overbrugden ofwel via oplaadbare bruggen. Dit vermeed ook heel veel schade moest er ooit brand uitbreken. Het centrale plein grensde aan Chirpa's Hut en Logray's Hut. Ook de Place of Sickness waar de sjamaan allerlei kruiden gebruikte om zieke Ewoks te genezen, grensde aan het centrale deel. Hutten van vooraanstaande vrouwelijke en mannelijke vrijgezellen bevonden zich ook dichtbij het centrale plein, net als hutten waar er werd vergaderd door de jagers en door de Council of Elders. Chirpa’s Totem Tree en de hut voor gasten vervolledigden het centrale gedeelte van het dorp. Dat plein diende om de verhalen te vertellen, de stam samen te roepen, rituelen te houden en feestelijkheden te organiseren. Het was uitgerust met een ceremoniële drum en een ceremonieel vuur. Alle andere Ewok families leefden in groepjes hutten rondom dit centrale plein. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Bright Tree Village tijdens de nacht Het was niet geweten wanneer Bright Tree Village werd gesticht maar de legende sprak van een tijd waarin de Ewoks op zoek waren naar een vaste verblijfplaats en waarin ze werden begeleid door de bosgeesten naar een grote boom die boven zijn buren uitstak. De takken en bladeren van deze boom vingen het zonlicht op dat overdag neerdaalde over het bos en het dorp adopteerde daarom de naam ‘Bright Tree Village’. De dorp bereikte het hoogtepunt onder de leiding van Chirpa en de sjamaan Logray. Met hulp van een aantal jonge avontuurlijke Ewoks zoals Wicket W. Warrick, Teebo, Paploo en Kneesaa vocht Bright Tree talloze gevechten met de Duloks van King Gorneesh, Morag en andere entiteiten die Endor kwamen bedreigen. Hoewel de meeste Ewoks geen echte krijgers waren maar eerder jagers, konden ze hun dorp en Endor veilig stellen voor al deze bedreigingen. Na de Battle of Hoth bood Bright Tree Village onderdak voor de Towani familie die waren neergestort met hun ruimteschip. Een brutale inval van de Sanyassan Marauders onder leiding van King Terak zorgde voor veel onheil en nam veel Ewoks gevangen en doodde alle leden van de familie uitgezonderd Cindel. Met hulp van Noa Briqualon konden de Ewoks hun dorp weer herstellen. In 4 ABY merkten de Ewoks steeds meer en meer de aanwezigheid op van het Galactic Empire. Het waren de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village die de Heroes of Yavin gevangennamen. Nadat C-3PO de Ewoks had overtuigd van zijn ‘magische krachten’, overhaalde hij hen om zich bij hen aan te sluiten in de strijd tegen het Galactic Empire. thumb|250px|Bright Tree Village overdag De Ewoks sloten zich aan en vochten heldhaftig mee in de Battle of Endor. Nadat de overwinning was behaald, werd er feestgevierd op het centrale plein van het dorp. De Ewoks zongen en dansten samen in de nacht met de leden van de Rebel Alliance. Na het overlijden van Chirpa leidden Kneesaa en Wicket het dorp. Achter de Schermen *Het Ewok dorp werd voor ‘RotJ’ helemaal nagebouwd op de set op een hoogte. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Caravan of Courage *The Battle for Endor *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Ewok Village in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *Ewoks: Marvel - comics category:Locaties category:Steden category:Endor category:Ewoks